El viaje de Shamy
by AngieMadero
Summary: En este punto, Sheldon estaba realmente preocupado por demasiadas cosas: Howard, su relación con Amy, su trabajo en Caltech y ahora su hermano enfermo. Sí, su vida era un desastre.
1. La clausula de tomarse las manos

**El Viaje de Shamy**

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo.

**Rating:** T

**Aurhor's note:** Galveston es una ciudad cercana a Houston Texas, Estados Unidos. Esta es una traducción de mi fanfic "The Shamy Journey" así que como es mía si es necesario cambiaré palabras o frases que estén en inglés para un mejor entendimiento en español. Después de terminar esta historia me di cuenta de que el trabajo de mis autores favoritos NO es fácil. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Disfruten queridos amantes latinos de Shamy!.

**CAPITULO 1: La clausula de tomarse las manos**

**Pasadena, California**

Cuando se sentaron en el sofá a ver el despegue de su amigo, todo se congeló, la única cosa que podían hacer era ver el televisor. Ni si quiera se molestaron en escuchar la cuenta regresiva o la celebración de la gente alrededor del lugar. Sus pensamientos estaban únicamente con Howard. ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Qué pasaría si no regresaba? ¿Qué harían? ¿Qué haría Bernadette? ¿Qué haría cada uno de ellos?

Después de varios minutos viendo la pantalla donde la nave de Howard desparecía en el cielo, Sheldon se dio cuenta de que Amy estaba tomando su mano.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Amy?" dijo Sheldon.

"¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste el que tomó mi mano primero!" Dijo Amy.

"Oh Amy, creo que lo de Howard te confundió" Dijo Sheldon.

"¡Tú rompiste el acuerdo primero!"Dijo Amy.

"¡Sheldon! Tú le tomaste la mano a Amy primero y lo sabes, no discutas por eso por favor. Esto es serio" Dijo Penny con una mirada de desaprobación hacia el físico.

"Bien Amy, hablaremos sobre esto más tarde."Dijo Sheldon

"Oh estoy tan triste. Ya extraño a Howard y apenas se fue. Ahora me siento solo y creo que nadie me quiere; si me disculpan debo usar el baño, si escuchan sonidos raros soy solo yo llorando como una niñita" Dijo Raj.

"No llores, cariño. Todos te amamos, Howard estará bien y no estarás solo y todo estará bien, ¡Oh, yo también lo extraño!" Dijo Penny. Comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Leonard. Bernadette (quien había comenzado a llorar) se levantó y corrió abrazarlos. Raj y Amy hicieron lo mismo.

_¿Por qué están llorando? Howard estará bien, él es Howard, él siempre está bien. ¡No me gusta sentirme así! Sólo porque ahora está en el espacio donde todo está obscuro y frío y sin oxígeno y un alien puede comerse su cerebro no significa que Howard pueda lastimarse o pueda…_ Sheldon se levantó también y abrazó a sus amigos. Ahora todos estaban muy conmovidos y se abrazaron uno al otro como por cinco minutos más. Las chicas y Raj se limpiaban los ojos mientras Leonard y Sheldon mantenían caras serias.

"Bernadette, puedes dormir conmigo esta noche y Raj tú puedes dormir aquí con los chicos" Dijo Penny.

"Sí, seguro, tu puedes dormir en mi habitación y yo puedo dormir en el sofá. Creo que estarás mejor aquí que sólo en tu apartamento pensando sobre… tú sabes." Dijo Leonard.

"Bueno, gracias chicos, pero creo que la mamá de Howard me necesita. Ella está sola en casa y creo que es lo mejor ahora que soy la esposa de Howie" Dijo Bernadette.

Penny le dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarla y ella estaría disponible para ella a cualquier hora. Bernadette abrazó a las chicas y se despidió de Sheldon, Raj y Leonard. Ellos sólo fingieron sonrisas y se despidieron. Leonard cruzó el pasillo con Penny, Raj se fue a la habitación de Leonard y todo se quedó silencioso en la sala de Sheldon.

Amy se sentó junto a Sheldon sin expresión alguna. Ella no era muy cercana a Howard pero apreciaba su amistad. El y Raj eran sus cupidos, por ellos ella había conocido a su verdadero amor. Conoció a su Sheldon. Y ahora él estaba en el espacio.

Sheldon se sentó en su lugar en silencio lo cual era raro en él. A él siempre le gustaba hablar, siempre, pero ahora no quería iniciar el protocolo de entablar una conversación con Amy. De repente sintió una mano y él la sostuvo automáticamente.

"Sabes que estás rompiendo el acuerdo de relación ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sheldon.

"Tú lo hiciste antes y lo estás haciendo ahora. ¿Podemos sólo sentarnos aquí y tomarnos las manos?" Ella le pidió.

"Bueno, la ocasión es adecuada. Me siento triste y eso puedo contar como una enfermedad." Sheldon contestó.

Y ahí estaba Shamy, sentados en el sofá, pensando y no hablando, sosteniéndose uno al otro. Pasaron como una hora así. Amy miraba a Sheldon ocasionalmente y él estaba obviamente triste. Parecía como un niño a punto de llorar por su juguete. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y su nariz también.

"Calma, calma, Sheldon. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. "Dijo Amy.

"Amy, sé que dices esto sólo por los tiempos difíciles que acabamos de vivir, pero tú no tienes ningún poder o habilidad para hacer que el mundo esté bien. Pero gracias, aprecio tu promesa. Sólo estoy preocupado por Howard porque, tú sabes, uno puede ser un imbécil en el espacio, y conociendo a Howard él puede abrir una ventana buscando aire fresco y morir." Dijo Sheldon.

Ahí estaba su Sheldon otra vez. Amy sonrió.

"De nada, Sheldon. Creo que es mejor que me vaya, es tarde." Dijo Amy.

"Muy bien. ¿Te veo mañana en nuestro horario usual de Skype?"

"Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Sheldon."

"Buenas noches Amy Farrah Fowler." Dijo Sheldon.

"Ah, ¿Sheldon?"

"¿Si, Amy?"

"Gracias por tomarme la mano, lo necesitaba." Dijo Amy antes de abrir la puerta.

"Oh, bueno. De nada Amy" Dijo Sheldon.

Amy dejó el apartamento y bajó las escaleras sonriendo. Al menos esta noche tan horrible había terminado bien.

Sheldon tomó un baño, fue a su dormitorio y luego se cambió en sus pijamas. Se sentía raro, trató de pensar en todas las emociones de ese día. Claramente no fue un día placentero. Estaba preocupado por su amigo y se preguntaba por qué de repente había tomado la mano de su novia.

¡Lo hiciste! Es todo lo que cuenta, Cooper. Una voz en su cabeza dijo.- No, claro que no, ¡debe haber una razón!- No, le tomaste la mano y te gustó, ¡admítelo!- Nunca- ¡Admite que su campaña por incrementar tus sentimientos por ella está funcionando!- NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA.- Amigo, estás loco, estás peleando con una voz en tu cabeza.- ¡NO! No estoy loco mi mamá me analizó y tú eres mi conciencia o algo así, no estás ayudándome.- Como sea, te escucho luego.- ¡ESPERA! No puedes irte, estás en mi cabeza, ¿recuerdas? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? De acuerda ahora si estoy loco.- ¡Loco por amor!- Ah, cállate.

Después de su pelea interna se fue a dormir. Estaba exhausto por su día. Ni siquiera quería pensar sobre los gérmenes después de haber abrazado a sus amigos. Demasiado contacto físico y estrés por un día.

**Houston, Texas**

Así que ahí estaba- sólo- ¡y no estaba viendo la pelota! Todos le gritaban pero él estaba dormido o en algún tipo de trance hipnótico, ¡en serio, hombre! Y luego ¡BOOM! Atrapó la pelota. ¡Lo sé, hermano! Y todo el Minute Maid Center estaba gritando "Vamos astros" y cosas así… Incluso derramé mi cerveza sobre un tipo y no hizo nada al respecto… Ésa fue la mejor parte… ¡Oh! Y luego este niñito que estaba atrás de mí atrapó una bola y tú me conoces, hermano. ¡Se la compré! ¡En serio!, OK espera voy a salir de– ¡OH POR DIOS!

George perdió el control de su camioneta y golpeó una pared cercana al centro comercial galería, se desmayó. Estaba muy lastimado, la ayuda no tardó mucho en venir, pero él estaba ahí atrapado en su propia camioneta, sangrando mucho.

-¡Vamos! Él no podrá resistir más. ¡Creo que lo estoy perdiendo! Tú, quítale el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Aquí está el oxígeno!

-¡A la cuenta de tres! Uno, dos, ¡tres! OK lo tenemos. Asegúrenlo y… lento gente,¡ más lento caballeros! Despacio, despacio, despacio.

-Ok, ¡ahora levántenlo! ¿Listos? AHORA

Y lo pusieron en la ambulancia. George estaba mal. Lo llevaron al hospital San José justo en el centro de Houston. En la ambulancia, George seguía inconsciente y nada en el mundo parecía poder detenerle el sangrado. Cuando llegaron al hospital, Junior había perdido demasiada sangre y comenzaron a pensar en lo peor.

**Pasadena, California**

_Biiip. Biiip. Biiip._ Sonó el teléfono de Sheldon.

"¡Peligro, peligro!"

Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que era solo el teléfono, su mamá.

"¿Mamá? Son solo las 5 de la mañana. Necesito tener mi sueño REM. Ayer fue un día muy difícil y tú estás…"

Fue interrumpido.

"Oh por Dios, Shelly. ¡Por favor escúchame! ¡Ya sé qué hora es pero esta es una emergencia!" Dijo Mary.

El gesto de Sheldon se tornó preocupado.

"Oh bien, entonces, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Missy? ¿Meemaw? ¿Algo está mal?" Dijo Sheldon mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama. Ahora estaba realmente asustado. Parecía que su vida jamás volvería a la normalidad.

"Estamos bien, Shelly. Es George, tu hermano. Tuvo un accidente de coche en Houston, fue al juego de los Astros anoche y luego ¡BOOM! Le pegó a una pared del centro comercial Galerías y ahora está en el hospital." Dijo Mary.

"Ay mamá, él debería saber que si uno va manejando un vehículo, no puede hablarle a alguien por teléfono o mandar mensajes de texto o cualquier otra cosa. ¿En qué estaba pensando?" Sheldon exclamó.

"Sí, Shelly, se lo dije demasiadas veces pero tú ya conoces a tu hermano. La cosa es… que te necesitamos aquí. Él podría necesitar tu sangre y la de Missy. Tu hermano te necesita acá." Sheldon pensó lo peor.

"Mamá, ¿George se está muriendo?" Dijo Sheldon con un tono serio.

"¡Agua bendita! ¿Qué? ¡No! Está vivo. ¡Está mal pero no! Quiero decir, no lo sé Shelly. Y todos necesitamos mantenernos cerca de él, nos necesita hijo."

"¡Pero mamá! Tengo trabajo que hacer aquí en Caltech, y tú sabes que no puedo ir a los hospitales. Son una alberca de gérmenes. Sé que me necesita pero no sé cómo proceder desde aquí." Dijo Sheldon.

"Ok, hagamos esto, jovencito. Tú vas a traer tu traserito aquí a Texas y mami no te lo está pidiendo, te estoy ordenando que vengas." Dijo la señora Cooper.

"¡Pero mamá! Ahora soy un hombre, ¡ya no puedes ordenarme cosas!"

"Sí puedo, señor. Y tú vienes, ya sé que le tienes miedo a los hospitales o cualquier cosa que involucre gérmenes. Es por eso que te quedarás en Galveston, puedes viajar de Houston a cualquier hora que estés preparado para visitar a tu hermano o cuando te necesitemos. Son sólo 45 minutos en auto de la casa al hospital, ¿Estamos claros, jovencito?"

"¡Pero tú sabes que no manejo!" Dijo él.

"Puedes usar el autobús, Shelly. O puedes invitar a esa amiguita tuya." Dijo Mary.

"¿Quién? ¿Amy?"

"Sí, la jovencita que intentaste reemplazar con un puñado de gatos." Dijo Mary.

"… una manada, ¡pero no! Mamá, te aseguro que Amy tiene trabajo que hacer y no dejará de hacer cosas importantes sólo por acompañarme a Galveston." Dijo Sheldon.

"Escucha, tengo que volver con tu hermano. No me importa con quien vengas pero te quiero aquí por la tarde, ¿Está claro, Shelly?" Dijo Mary.

"Sí, señora." Frunció el seño, rindiéndose ante su madre.

"Bien, Dios bendiga a mi bebé." Después de eso terminó la llamada.

¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

En este punto, Sheldon estaba realmente preocupado por demasiadas cosas: Howard, su relación con Amy, su trabajo en Caltech y ahora su hermano enfermo. Sí, su vida era un desastre.

**Como dice en mi perfil, aquí está la traducción. Trataré de mantener un ritmo adecuado en cuanto a los capítulos en inglés y español. ¡Muchísmas gracias a mi beta! La increíble ****Lore-Cronopia****, ella es la responsable de que éste trabajo brille, ¡de verdad es increíble! Muchísimas gracias por leer, si te gusta coméntalo, porfis. ¡Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	2. La súper pareja viajera

**El Viaje de Shamy**

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo.

**CAPITULO 2: La Súper pareja viajera**

**Pasadena, California**

Knock, knock, knock, "¿Amy?" Knock, knock, knock. "¿Amy?" Knock, knock, knock. "¿Amy?"

"¿Sheldon? ¿Qué haces aquí? Son apenas las 6:00 en punto." Dijo Amy.

"Amy, ya sé qué hora es, y me disculpo por despertarte en domingo pero ésta es una emergencia. ¿Puedo pasar?" Dijo Sheldon.

"Por favor. ¿Te gustaría una bebida caliente o alguna otra cosa?" Dijo la neurobióloga.

"No, gracias. Quiero que te sientes. Tengo una propuesta para ti, puedo aceptar un no por respuesta pero mantén una mente abierta. Realmente te necesito ésta vez" Dijo Sheldon.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de propuesta? ¿Las cosas van tan rápido por el experimento? No, no puede ser. Ok, tranquila Fowler. Tal vez no es lo que estás pensando, pero ¡Oh por Dios!, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido! Solo actúa como tú misma, Fowler._

"Bien, te prometo mantener una mente abierta. ¿Qué es?" Dijo ella.

"Bueno, esto no es fácil de pedir pero…"

¡¿Por qué no es fácil de pedir?!

"Bien, tómate tu tiempo. Luces preocupado." Dijo Amy.

"Sí, lo estoy. Verás, anoche mi hermano tuvo un accidente automovilístico en Houston. Está en una mala situación de salud y mi familia, en especial mi madre, me necesitan allá." Dijo Sheldon.

¡Te dije, Fowler!

"Como mi madre sabe sobre mi aversión por los hospitales, específicamente los gérmenes, quiere que me quede en casa en Galveston para mantenerme cerca de ellos; la distancia entre las ciudades es de cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos o una hora dependiendo del tráfico. Tú sabes muy bien que no manejo y es por eso que te necesito. ¿Irías conmigo a Texas para llevarme de mi casa al hospital y vice versa?" Sheldon se detuvo por un momento para contemplar la expresión de Amy. "Por supuesto, no te preocupes por gastar dinero en un hotel, puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes en mi casa. Volaríamos un avión a Texas en 3 horas a mi cuenta, claro, si estás disponible. Oh y por favor no te preocupes por el auto, mi madre tiene uno que podemos usar, es automático y estoy muy seguro que no tendrás problema alguno al conducirlo. Así que ¿Qué dices, Amy?" Dijo Sheldon.

_Ok, eso fue inesperado, ahora piensa. Estás muy avanzada con los proyectos sobre "la cura del Alzheimer" con los monos y Ricky está respondiendo magníficamente a los "cigarros sin nicotina", pero la investigación sobre la débil condición del lado izquierdo del cerebro y sus causas deberá ser suspendido, o te lo puedes llevar a Texas como si fuera tarea y tal vez lo termines allá. ¡Pero todavía tienes que terminar el discurso por el descubrimiento que hiciste para la farmacia AMS! Pero ¡ah, vamos mujer! Él es tu novio y te necesita, lo acaba d decir. Además no has tomado vacaciones en mucho tiempo, tu jefe no puede decirte que no. Su dilema: trabajo y orgullo propio o Sheldon. Rayos._

"Bueno Sheldon, realmente siento mucho lo de la salud de tu hermano. Realmente desearía estar disponible para ayudarte pero tengo trabajo que hacer, tú sabes, curar el Alzheimer, salvar a la gente de adicciones, una investigación y un discurso para ser específica." Dijo Amy.

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Qué tipo de investigación? ¿Y el discurso? ¿Para qué es? Si decides venir conmigo, prometo ayudarte en lo que sea que necesites. " Dijo él.

Bueno, suena realmente desesperado…

"Hecho. ¿Te veo en dos horas y media?" Contestó Amy.

"¡Muchas gracias! Sí, vendré a recogerte, bueno con Leonard obviamente." Dijo él.

"Suena bien para mí. Sólo una pregunta: ¿Tienes idea de cómo cuánto tiempo estaremos allá?" pregunto ella.

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta. Como no se en realidad cuán mal está mi hermano, no puedo decirte exactamente cuánto tiempo." Dijo Sheldon.

"Ya veo. Bueno, pediré una semana libre en el trabajo. El tiempo está corriendo, mejor me preparo." Dijo Amy.

"Bien, gracias. Me voy." Dijo Sheldon.

"Para eso son las novias ¿No?" dijo Amy.

Ella se rió y Sheldon dejó ver una sonrisa incómoda. Después dejó el apartamento de Amy y se fue a casa a prepararse.

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana y Sheldon ya estaba listo para irse. Tenía los boletos de avión en primera clase por supuesto y había hecho algunas llamadas a Caltech para arreglar su permiso, que Siebert aceptó sin problemas.

Knock, knock, knock. "Leonard." Knock, knock, knock. "Leonard." Knock, knock, knock. "Leonard."

"¿Qué quieres, Sheldon? Hoy no haré nada ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Leonard.

"Lo sé, pero necesito que me lleves al apartamento de Amy." Dijo Sheldon.

"No, toma un autobús. Hoy no haré nada." Dijo Leonard.

"¡Pero ésta es una emergencia! Y después de recoger a Amy, ¿podrías llevarnos al aeropuerto?" Preguntó Sheldon.

"Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Vas a viajar con tu novia?" Dijo Leonard.

"Bueno, sí. Leonard en serio, no tengo tiempo para tus preguntas sin sentido." Dijo Sheldon.

"¿Sin sentido? Como sea, ¿A dónde van? ¿Y por qué no lo habías mencionado antes?"

"Para resumir mi hermano tuvo un accidente automovilístico y necesito estar con mi familia. Como no manejo y le temo a los hospitales, Amy me llevará de mi casa en Galveston a Houston, donde está mi hermano, y después me llevará de regreso a Galveston." Contestó Sheldon.

"Wow, ¿Tan mal está tu hermano?" Preguntó Leonard.

"Leonard, realmente tenemos que irnos, vas a manejar ¿sí o no?" Sheldon preguntó.

"Sí, por supuesto." Dijo Leonard. "Déjame ir por mis llaves. Pero me vas a contar toda la historia en el camino."

"_Ames, estoy segura de que el puedo hacerlo solo allá. Quiero decir, es un niño grande __–o intenta ser uno–, ¡y tú no eres su taxi!__" _dijo Penny a través del teléfono.

"Pero, bestie, pensé que entenderías. Me necesita, el lo dijo. Y no sé, tal vez esto resulte ser algo bueno para nuestra relación, ya sabes yo apoyándolo y eso. ¿Estás segura que es sólo porque crees que él me está usando y no porque te dejaré sola con Bernadette?" dijo Amy.

"_Bien. ¿A quién engaño? ¡Si! Es por Bernadette. ¡No puedo manejar la situación yo sola, Amy!"_ Dijo Penny.

"Oh, lo siento amiga," dijo Amy. "Pero ya le dije que sí a Sheldon y como su novia, debo apoyarlo como lo firme en el contrato de relación. Sección cuatro párrafo…–"

Penny la interrumpió. _"Ya sé, ya sé. Estoy siendo egoísta, lo siento. Espero que tú y Sheldon pasen un buen rato en Texas y quizás hasta puedas hacer alguna una movida, cariño."_

"¿Una movida? ¿Cómo cuando bailamos en la noche de chicas?" dijo Amy.

"_No, no, no. Una movida … como… tú sabes." Dijo Penny_

"Ah, te refieres a tener coito con Sheldon" pregunto Amy.

"_Ok, tú eres su alma gemela eso es un hecho, ¡Sí acostarse!" dijo Penny._

"Bueno, no lo había pensado. No estoy muy segura de que eso sea posible debido a las circunstancias. Quiero decir, su hermano está en el hospital y la casa de la señora Cooper está vacía, ella y Missy están quedándose en Houston y probablemente estemos solos en Galveston. "Dijo Amy.

"_Por Dios, Amy. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Casa, vacía, ustedes dos, solos?"_

"Aaaaah, ya veo. No lo sé amiga," dijo ella.

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy." Knock, knock, knock. "Amy." Knock, knock, knock. "Amy."

"¡Sheldon está aquí! Me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos bestie!" dijo Amy.

"_Muy bien, sólo piénsalo. Y tráeme algo, por favor. ¡Te quiero!"_

Leonard ayudó a Amy con su maleta y Sheldon llevó su laptop. Después Leonard los llevó hasta el aeropuerto. El camino estuvo lleno de preguntas de Amy y Leonard sobre el hermano de Sheldon, sobre cómo fue que tuvo un accidente en el centro de Houston y una discusión acerca de por qué manejar y usar el celular al mismo tiempo era mala idea. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Leonard se despidió y espero hasta que abordaran el avión.

En menos de cuatro horas estarían en el Aeropuerto Internacional Bush en Houston Texas.

**Como dice en mi perfil, aquí está la traducción. ¡Muchísmas gracias a mi beta! La increíble ****Lore-Cronopia****, sin ella mi historia sería un caos., ¡de verdad es increíble! Muchísimas gracias por leer, si te gusta coméntalo, porfis. ¡Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	3. El coqueteo desapercibido

**El Viaje de Shamy**

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3: El coqueteo desapercibido**

**Houston,TX**

Su viaje fue muy apacible, jugaron contrafácticos, hasta que a Amy le dio sueño por lo que posó su cabeza en el hombro de Sheldon y se quedó dormida. A él pareció no importarle y la dejó usar su hombro de almohada. Mientras veía una película y bebía un té helado de manzanilla, el físico murmuraba como su vida era un caos y de vez en cuando miraba a Amy solo para "checar" que estuviera cómoda.

Cuando aterrizaron, Sheldon trató de despertar a Amy lo más lento posible para no molestarla. Cuando Amy despertó, Sheldon la ayudó a bajar del avión y fueron a recoger sus pertenencias.

_Tal vez mi experimentó funcionó y él tiene más sentimientos por mí que antes. Desde que nos tomamos las manos ayer ha actuado más caballeroso conmigo. Dice "por favor" y "te necesito" con más frecuencia que antes y ha estado actuando raro cerca de mí. ¡Hasta me dejó dormir en su hombro! O tal vez estoy pensando mucho en esto. Tal vez es sólo porque está preocupado por su hermano, o tal vez sus sentimientos por mi sí han incrementado y como dice Penny podemos llevarlo al siguiente nivel aquí…_

"Amy, ¿Estás bien?" dijo Sheldon.

"¿Ah? Digo sí. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Por qué?" dijo Amy.

"Es sólo que te ves muy distraída. Te estaba diciendo que nuestro transporte esta aquí, ¿me seguirías, por favor?"

"Si, am, ¿quién nos llevará, Sheldon?"

"Daniel, es un amigo de Missy. Mi madre y mi hermana están en el hospital con George y ella insistió en mandar a un amigo por nosotros. Él tiene un doctorado en Economía y Mercadotecnia, no como mi hermana. No es ciencia pero ¿qué hacerle?" Dijo Sheldon.

"No sabía que tu hermana tenía ese tipo de amigos." Dijo Amy.

"Conociéndola es sólo su amiga por su dinero. Daniel es el hijo del dueño del hotel más importante en Galveston," dijo Sheldon.

"Oh, ya veo. Otro ejemplo de amigos con beneficios," dijo Amy.

"No lo creo. Penny me dijo que 'amigos con beneficios' no actúan exactamente como amigos. Creo que ese tipo de amistad implica mantener relaciones sexuales."

"Hmm, interesante," dijo Amy.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, Amy se quedó muda cuando vio una limosina hummer blanca justo en frente de ellos.

"Y ese es Daniel Gálvez," dijo Sheldon mientras extendía la mano mostrándole al hombre.

"¡Aquí, Cooper!" Dijo Daniel con un elevado tono de voz mientras abrazaba a Sheldon.

"¡No me toques!" dijo Sheldon.

"Ah, disculpa. A veces olvido que eres especial." Dijo Daniel.

"Estás disculpado pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer en el futuro." Dijo Sheldon.

"Si, como sea. Soy Daniel Gálvez y tú debes ser la Doctora Amy Fowler, ¿Verdad, princesa?" dijo Daniel.

"Si, lo soy. Disculpa ¿Por qué me conoces?" Dijo Amy.

"Bueno, ¡eres famosa aquí! La novia de Shelly Cooper. Finalmente una mujer que pueda controlar a esta bestia, ¿Verdad, Shelly?" Dijo Daniel soltando una sonrisa.

"Daniel, lamento mucho decirte que nadie puede controlarme. Soy un espíritu libre. ¿Podemos irnos ahora, por favor? Realmente necesito tomar un baño y revisar cómo está la salud de mi hermano." dijo Sheldon.

"¡Seguro, vámonos! las princesas primero," dijo mientras abría la puerta de la limo para Amy. Sheldon se estaba molestando. Nadie podía llamar a Amy princesa, nadie…

Amy se sentó en medio en el asiento trasero de la limo, le hiso una señal a Sheldon para que se sentará junto a ella pero Daniel entró primero y tomó el lugar de Sheldon, así que él tuvo que sentarse en el asiento izquierdo de la limo. Amy, incómoda, se levantó y se sentó junto a su novio. Sheldon sonrió.

Daniel era ese tipo de persona que lo tenía todo. Si quería algo, lo tenía. Y Amy no era como las demás, ella tenía estos ojos asombrosos y su manera de camina. Su cabello estaba enredado por el viaje pero aun así lucía deslumbrante para él. La mejor parte era que no estaba interesada en él , incluso lo evitaba. _Genia_l. Pensó Daniel, _un reto._

"Así qué, Amy, ¿Esta es tu primera vez en Texas?" dijo Daniel.

_¿Por qué le habla tanto?_ Pensó Sheldon.

"Si" dijo ella.

Daniel esperaba que complementara su respuesta, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra más.

"Ah, ya veo. Bueno deberías saber que en Galveston, soy el rey de las fiestas y si te quieres divertir aquí, sólo dime por favor," dijo Daniel.

"Bueno, eso no será necesario. Amy y yo estaremos muy ocupados en estos días, ella tiene trabajo que hacer y yo la ayudaré. Además no estamos aquí para "festejar" ,estamos aquí para visitar a George. Y si nos queda tiempo hay un par de lugares a los que me gustaría llevarla," dijo Sheldon.

"Bueno, ése es nuestro plan, Daniel. Pero gracias, quizás la próxima," dijo Amy.

"Lo que quieras, princesa. Sólo dime si necesitas algo." Dijo Daniel.

El viaje del aeropuerto a Galveston estuvo lleno de preguntas y coqueteos por parte de Daniel. Estaba realmente interesado en la carrera de Amy y se estaba volviendo en la presa que él tenía que cazar. Amy se puso tan incómoda con él y sus continuas preguntas que, en un punto de la conversación, tuvo que tomar la mano de Sheldon como una señal de ayuda. Por primera vez en la vida, Sheldon captó la indirecta.

"Daniel, preferimos dejar de escucharte y viajar en silencio," dijo Sheldon.

"Oh disculpa, hombre. Bueno creo que puedo estar callado por los próximos cinco minutos, ya casi llegamos."

Sheldon asintió con la cabeza y Amy reposó su cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía increíble, ella podía estar así por siempre. Sheldon se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo y no dijo ni una palabra. Daniel estaba asombrado por su comportamiento, sólo minutos antes él no lo dejó tocarlo y ahora ella reposaba en él_. Ella tiene algo especial. _

Después de casi siete minutos llegaron a la casa de Sheldon en Galveston.

"Bueno Daniel, muchas gracias por traernos hasta acá, te puedes ir ahora," dijo Sheldon.

"Ah de nada, viejo. Amy mira, es mi tarjeta por si me alguna vez me necesitas. ¿Sabes? Mi tía es neurobióloga también. Tal vez la conozcas, se llama Miranda Gálvez," dijo Daniel.

"¿Qué? ¿La doctora Miranda Gálvez es tu tía? ¡No es posible! Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo. Estoy haciendo una investigación para encontrar la cura del Alzheimer como ella, pero yo estoy teniendo más éxito, por supuesto," dijo Amy con asombro.

"¡Guau, entonces deberías conocerla! ¿Qué te parece mañana por la tarde?" dijo Daniel.

"Amy, no podemos ¿Recuerdas que tenemos que ir al hospital?" dijo Sheldon.

"Ah, si. Mis disculpas, Daniel," dijo Amy con una sonrisa fingida, ella en verdad quería conocer a la doctora Gálvez. Sheldon lo podía ver en sus ojos. Sí Amy quería conocer a una compañera de un intelecto más bajo al de ella, estaba bien. Así que…

"Ah ya veo, bueno no quieres salir conmigo, ¿verdad?" dijo Daniel.

"Bueno–" Amy fue interrumpida.

"Podemos conocerla pasado mañana si está bien por tí," dijo Sheldon.

¿Podemos? Demonios Sheldon, quiero pasar tiempo con Amy ¡no contigo! Pensó Daniel.

"Bueno, es mejor que nada. Entonces los veo en dos días. Amy, tienes mi tarjeta ¡llámame!" dijo y se fue en su lujosa limosina.

"Gracias Sheldon, significa mucho para mí. Ella es una neurobióloga excepcional aunque no muy exitosa. Y estas oportunidades son sólo una vez en la vida," dijo Amy.

"Si, lo sé. Conozco el trabajo de esa mujer, no es Stephen Hawking, pero si te hace feliz entonces tienes que conocerla," dijo Sheldon.

* * *

**¡Muchísmas gracias a mi beta! ****Lore-Cronopia**** ¡es una beta increíble! Me gustan los comentarios, si lees porfis deja uno. Ésta será una historia corta, sólo quedan cuatro capítulos más. Si eres bilingüe puedes leerla también en inglés y si no, no importa. En fin ¡Shamy por siempre! ;)**


	4. La confrontación de la familia

**El Viaje de Shamy**

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: La confrontación de la Familia**

Amy no sabía si quería sonreír o estar preocupada por su novio, estaba diferente o quizás finalmente estaba demostrando su amor hacia ella. Se sintió valiente y lo abrazó. Sheldon no respondió pero tampoco se negó. Después de varios segundos finalmente le habló.

"Vayamos adentro, por favor," dijo Sheldon.

Amy asintió y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Sheldon tomó la llave de la casa de un florero y abrió la puerta para Amy. Él también era un caballero, no nada más Daniel Gálvez.

"¡Finalmente estoy en casa! Extrañaba estar aquí. Todo luce exactamente igual a como lo deje," dijo Sheldon.

El mismo color en la pared, las mismas flores que su madre amaba, y la asombrosa colección de figuras religiosas. Sí, todo estaba exactamente como en los viejos tiempos.

"Oh, lo siento Amy. ¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Te gustaría usar el baño?¿O quizás prefieres una bebida?" Sheldon preguntó.

"No gracias, Sheldon. Eres muy amable, pero prefiero tomar un baño," dijo ella.

"Si, yo también. Bueno, permíteme enseñarte tu habitación, sígueme por favor" dijo Sheldon.

Cruzaron la sala, a cocina y el pasillo, la casa era más grande de lo que aparentaba en el exterior. Amy se detuvo en el medio del pasillo para mirar algunas fotos de Sheldon de bebé. Era tan pequeño y tierno. _Espero que nuestros hijos luzcan como él, bueno, si es que un día los tenemos._ Amy sonrió por su pensamiento mientras levantaba una dulce foto de su novio jugando con figuras de acción en el piso.

Sheldon se dio cuenta que no lo estaba siguiendo y se volvió con ella.

"Eras un bebé adorable, Sheldon," dijo Amy.

"Lo sé. Cuando esa foto fue tomada tenía un año y ya sabía cómo contar del uno al cien, cómo caminar y usar el baño yo solo."

"¿Estás bromeando?"

"No, jamás bromeo acerca de mí, Amy," dijo Sheldon.

"Dios, cuánto desearía poder explorar ese cerebro tuyo, es asombroso y tan complejo, deseo terriblemente conocerlo," dijo Amy.

"¡Gracias Amy Farrah Fowler! Eso es lo más romántico que jamás me hayas dicho," dijo Sheldon.

Amy le sonrió y fue a donde él estaba parado.

"Aquí está tu cuarto. Por favor ponte cómoda," dijo Sheldon.

Cuando Amy entró al cuarto se sintió sorprendida, el cuarto era asombroso. Era grande y rústico. La cama estaba hecha para la familia Cooper, tan grande y cómoda; había un gran closet de madera y un par de fotos familiares en la mesa junto a la cama; una montaña de almohadas y sábanas en una silla, el baño tenía una tina negra muy elegante y toallas colgadas en el colgador del baño; el techo era blanco y las paredes tenían este color lila, y había una gran ventana por donde se podía ver la playa.

"¡Sheldon, nunca dijiste que tu casa estaba frente al océano!" Amy dijo mientras veía por la venta.

"Estamos en Galveston, supuse que lo adivinarías. Además me dijiste que te gustaba el océano, la arena y esas cosas. ¿Estás enojada?" Sheldon preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no. No lo vi antes por las ventanas oscuras de la limo, supongo. ¿Tal vez podamos ir a dar una caminata alguna vez?" pregunto Amy.

"Depende, si tenemos tiempo podemos hacerlo. Ahora por favor haz lo que tengas que hacer, nos vamos a Houston en una hora," dijo Sheldon.

"Está bien. ¿Dónde está tu habitación?"

"En frente de la tuya. ¡Menos plática y más acción!" dijo Sheldon mientras salía cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Amy abrió su maleta y sacó una falda azul, un top verde y un suéter morado. Después tomó un baño. Deseaba terriblemente descansar en la tina pero no tenía tiempo. Sheldon también se preparaba en su habitación, eligió una camisa de Batman, una térmica gris por debajo y pantalones negros. Una vez que estuvo listo, se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió dos vasos de jugo de naranja, después hizo algunas llamadas y esperó por su novia.

"Estoy lista" dijo Amy.

"Bien, tenemos muy buen tiempo. ¿Quieres un poco de jugo?" Sheldon le preguntó.

"Por favor"

"Llamé a mi madre, al parecer George está teniendo una gran recuperación, los doctores dicen que estará en casa en unos cinco días, y la mejor parte es: que ya no necesita de mi sangre," dijo Sheldon sonriendo por las noticias. Él amaba a su hermano pero amaba más a su sangre.

"! Ésas son excelentes noticias, bebé!" dijo Amy.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Sheldon haciendo un gran énfasis en ésa palabra.

"¡Oh, discúlpame lo dije sin pensarlo, en serio!" dijo Amy.

"No te preocupes, está bien. Pero se sintió raro," dijo Sheldon.

"¿Raro bien o raro mal?" Amy preguntó.

"Raro bien. Como sea no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Anotado. ¿Nos vamos ya?" dijo Amy.

"Si aquí están las llaves"

Amy tomó las llaves y siguió a Sheldon hasta la cochera; ahí estaba un Cadillac blanco dos mil doce. Presionó el botón de quitar el seguro en el control de las llaves yyyyyy sí, ese era el carro.

"Sheldon, este auto es demasiado elegante. Me sentiría muy responsable si algo le llegase a ocurrir," dijo Amy un poco preocupada.

"No lo estés, el seguro es demasiado caro así que puede afrontar cualquier cosa, además soy un copiloto excelente," dijo Sheldon.

"Bien, ¡vámonos!"

Amy y Sheldon tomaron el camino a Houston a las tres en punto de la tarde y el tráfico era terrible. El GPS no los podía ayudar con el tráfico y Sheldon se estaba poniendo impaciente. Amy tuvo que jugar con el alguno de sus juegos del camino y le preguntó sobre los lugares de interés que tal vez podían visitar luego.

* * *

Después de una hora y media llegaron al hospital San José en Houston. Cuando entraron al hospital se encontraron con Missy quien estaba hablando con una enfermera y bebiendo café.

"Disculpen, ¿Missy podrías decirnos por favor dónde está el cuarto de George?" preguntó Sheldon.

"¡Oh, miren! Es la súper pareja favorita de Pasadena. ¡Ven a darme un abrazo Amy!" dijo Missy.

Se adelantó y le dio a Amy un fuerte abrazo. Amy respondió el abrazo y sonrió a la hermana feliz de su novio. Missy era realmente alta, casi como Sheldon sólo milímetros de diferencia. Estaba bronceada por el sol de Texas y usaba un mini vestido verde, su sonrisa era tan confidente que le recordaba a Penny.

"Gusto en conocerte Missy, yo soy" Amy fue interrumpida.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, doctora en neurobiología y la chica del pequeño Shelly. ¡Todos te conocen aquí, querida!" dijo Missy.

"Oh, bueno si soy ella," dijo incómoda.

"Lo siento Amy, pero creo que mi mamá no pudo mantener su boca cerrada y les dijo a todos que estaba contigo," dijo Sheldon.

"No te preocupes. Como que me gusta que todos sepan que estamos juntos," dijo Amy.

"Por favor no empieces Amy." Dijo Sheldon.

Amy le sonrió a Missy y ella abrazó a su hermano también. Missy los dirigió hasta el elevador y presionó por el quinto piso.

"Bien el cuarto es el mil ciento cinco, yo esperaré aquí." Dijo Missy.

Sheldon y Amy caminaron por todo el corredor hasta que encontraron el cuarto mil ciento cinco. Sheldon estaba asustadísimo. No sabía cómo iba a lucir su hermano, ¿Lleno de moretones? ¿Estaba sangrando? ¿O quizás luciría como una momia por los vendajes o algo así?

"¿Estás temblando?" preguntó Amy.

"No, tengo frío. Amy toma mi mano, estamos en un hospital y no me siento bien," dijo Sheldon.

Amy sólo tomó su mano y abrió la puerta.

"¡Miren! Es mi bebé y su novia, ¡por favor pasen!" dijo Mary.

"Encantada de verla de nuevo Señora Cooper. Sé que no le agrado pero Sheldon me necesitaba y…"

"Por supuesto que me agradas, tontita. Eres la única que puede controlar a mi bebe allá en California," dijo Mary. "A excepción de su mamá, claro."

"¿Por qué ustedes, gente, siguen diciendo que Amy "me controla"? ¡No es así! ¡Soy un hombre, no un muppet!" dijo Sheldon.

"Wow, wow, wow. Cálmate, Shelly y no grites así, mi cabeza me duele un poco ¿sabes?" Dijo George.

Sheldon se volteó para ver a su hermano tendido en la cama, no lucía tan herido pero tenía pequeños moretones en su cara y sus labios tenían pequeñas cicatrices con gotitas de sangre. Tenía un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza y algunas otras en los brazos. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una manta azul y el medicamento corría por su antebrazo.

Amy se quedó muda cuando lo vio. El parecido entre los hermanos era grande. George era más alto que Sheldon y estaba un poco más ancho que él, pero tenían el mismo color de ojos y cabello.

Mary se levantó y abrazó a los dos a Sheldon y Amy. Amy estaba en shock, pensó que su casi suegra ¡la odiaba! Se sentía como una rebelde por ir a visitar la familia de su novio. Pensó que todos la odiarían. Pero no. Era lo contrario, todos sabían de ella y… la querían.

"¿Nos vas a presentar, Shelly?" dijo George.

"Por supuesto, George ella es la doctora"

Si, a la gente en el sur le gusta interrumpir a la gente mientras habla.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, alias tu chica. Gusto en conocerte. Disculpa por la sangre y eso. No luzco tan mal siempre, lo juro," George dijo.

"Gusto en conocerte, George. Si me permites decirte Sheldon, que la gente sepa sobre mi está comenzando a asustarme," dijo Amy.

"No te asustes, son inofensivos. Él es el único al que le temo y creo que le agradas." Dijo Sheldon.

"Bueno, ¡claro que me agrada! Ella es la primer chica que conozco que ha salido contigo. ¡A propósito!" George dijo.

"No vine aquí a discutir mi vida privada, Georgie. Ahora, ¿cómo está tu salud después de obvia falta de precaución? ¿Por qué te estrellaste contra una pared? Deberías de haber sabido que si uno habla por teléfono, ¡No puede manejar un auto! ¡Me asustaste! Cuando mamá llamó está madrugada ¡pensé que estabas muerto! Y eso alteró completamente mi mundo perfectamente programado al venir aquí y revisar si estabas bien. ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy en un hospital por tu culpa! En esta alberca de gérmenes. ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto, jovencito? " Sheldon preguntó.

"Que también te amo, hermanito. Ahora, ¿Dónde lo conociste Amy? Y la gran, gran pregunta:¿POR QUÉ te gusta?" dijo George.

"¡Ésa no es una respuesta! Y ni si quiera dije que te amaba," dijo Sheldon.

"Ay, chicos, por favor cállense. Georgie, no la interrogues, además, no puedes hablar tanto. Ahora cállate ¡o te haré comer los vegetales!" dijo Mary.

"¡Ha-ha!" *PAS* "¡mamá, me pegó con la almohada!" dijo Sheldon.

"Ah, ¡miren! El pequeño Shelly necesita a su mamá para que lo defienda," dijo George.

"Bien, es todo." *PAS* *PAS* "Bien, compórtense ustedes dos, no me hagan quedar mal en frente esta damita. Sheldon deberías estar avergonzado por actuar así frente a tu novia. Ahora los dos, discúlpense," le dijo Mary a sus hijos.

"Perdón, Amy," Sheldon y George dijeron.

Amy sonrió, ver a Sheldon peleando con su hermano y ser regañado por su madre, sí, definitivamente venir a Galveston valía la pena.

* * *

**Todo el amor del mundo del Shamy fic para ****Lore-Cronopia****, la verdad sí es increíble! Oficialmente la historia está a la mitad. Si eres bilingüe puedes leerla también en inglés y si no, no importa. ¡DEJA TU REVIEW! ¡Shamy por siempre! You know ;)**


	5. La princesa y su cuddles

**Disclaimers: "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo. No soy dueña de autos, hoteles, hospitales, Star Trek, tiendas, Sex shops, restaurantes ni nada, a excepción de un par de personajes, mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy.**

**A/N: Muchas gracias por los follows, favs y reviews ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: La princesa y su "cuddles"**

Estuvieron en el cuarto por casi dos horas, George estaba durmiendo, las drogas eran realmente fuertes pero lucho hasta el final molestando su pequeño hermano, raramente tenía la oportunidad de molestar al pequeño Shelly. Después de la épica batalla, Sheldon se disculpó por él mismo y Amy diciendo que tenían que irse porque el trabajo los esperaba en Galveston. Mary les dijo que ella y Missy se quedarían toda la noche en Houston para estar cerca de George y que ellos tendrían que prepararse la cena. También les dijo:

"Por favor no pequen en mi casa, Shelly. Ésa casa no está hecha para ésas cosas del mal," dijo Mary.

"Mamá, no necesitas preocuparte por eso. Todo está bajo control. Firmamos un Contrato de Relación muy estricto y el coito no está permitido ni aunque estuviésemos solos en tu casa," Sheldon dijo.

"Bueno, no me importa lo que sea eso del contrato. Pero tú sabes, Shelly, como la gente dice por aquí 'A veces baja al cero y no contiene' si sabes a lo que me refiero," Mary dijo con su acento tejano sumamente enfatizado.

"Oh, señora Cooper nosotros entendemos y como es un tema incómodo de conversación para tener con la madre de mi novio preferiría irme," dijo Amy algo avergonzada.

"Ay, cariño, eres _tan_ para mi Shelly. Entonces nos vemos mañana," dijo Mary efectivamente.

Amy se despidió de Mary y Sheldon la besó, después dejaron la habitación. Cuando por fin llegaron al auto, Amy no podía resistir molestar a Sheldon.

"Así que todos piensan que yo soy LA mujer que te puede controlar, ¿ha?" Amy dijo. "Wow, ¡no puedo esperar para establecer parámetros y comenzar a experimentar!"

"Ay, por favor, eso es absurdo. Pero entiendo porque piensan eso," Dijo Sheldon.

"¿Cómo está eso?"

"Bueno, aparte de la tendencia que tienen los tejanos a exagerar acerca de todo, eres una distinguida neurobióloga. Mamá está encantada de que estamos en una relación de novio/novia, les dice a todos sobre nosotros y es obvio que la gente piense de ese modo."

"No entiendo," Dijo Amy ladeando la cabeza.

"Bueno, tal vez le dije un par de cosas a mi mamá acerca de ti la semana pasada. Y aparentemente Leonard le dijo que te encargas de problemas emocionales. Lo que sea que eso signifique."

"¿Puedo saber que par de cosas?" Dijo Amy sonriendo sobre el comentario de Leonard, tal vez se refería al experimento de incrementar los sentimientos de Sheldon hacia ella, disfrazándose para él y consintiéndolo en todo.

"No, no puedes," dijo Sheldon.

"¿Por qué?" Amy preguntó.

"Porque no quiero así que no te diré," dijo Sheldon.

"Ah, ya veo." – agachó la cabeza, sonriendo levemente, "estás avergonzado de mi, ¿verdad?" Era un golpe bajo pero aún no tenía los parámetros del experimento todavía.

"¡NO! Eso no es lo que quise decir. ¿Tan siquiera me escuchaste, mujer? Dije que eras una distinguida neurobióloga. ¿Cómo podría alguien estar avergonzado de ser la pareja de una mujer así? Amy Farrah Fowler yo nunca, escúchame bien; nunca estaría avergonzado de ti." Dijo Sheldon.

Amy sonrió de nuevo. Esta vez su cara estaba llena de alegría y dulzura. Las rodillas de Sheldon se sintieron como gelatina. Él sintió la urgencia de abrazarla y recordarle que ella era especial para él, pero no se movió. Sólo la miró tranquilamente. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Amy estaba centímetros de su cara. Ella puso sus labios lentamente en los suyos. Sheldon cerró los ojos y dejó que ocurriera. El auto se sentía más grande de lo que era y el necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Esta vez el beso no fue robado como antes cuando Amy estaba borracha o como cuando le regaló la tiara. ¡Oh esa tiara! Ella era su princesa después de todo, no de Daniel – de nadie – sólo suya. Y una vixen. Una princesa vixen. Ella rompió el beso y él abrió los ojos lentamente. El lucía asombrado pero a la vez tranquilo. Amy buscó su mirada.

"Eso fue increíble, Sheldon. Tú eres increíble. Gracias," dijo Amy.

"Por nada, princesa."

_Oh-oh lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad? Oh, no, yo y mi urgencia de decir la verdad. ¡Este no es un buen momento para hiperventilar Cooper! Oh no ¿Está enojada? ¿Por qué me mira así? Espera, ¿está sonriendo? Oh no, esto está peor de lo que había pensado, quizás si no me muevo ella pensará que estoy en algún tipo de trance y después de varios minutos le puedo decir que, que, bien no… Spock no puede salvarme esta vez. Agh._

"Disculpa, ¡no sé qué me pasó!" dijo Sheldon.

"No es necesario que te disculpes Sheldon, me gusta. Soy tu princesa. Así que ahora que nos llamamos con apodos amorosos, ¿Puedo llamarte bebé?" Amy preguntó.

"No sé cómo proceder, no está en el contrato"

"Los besos tampoco están establecidos…"

"Bien, claramente necesitamos hacer algunas adhesiones al contrato. Prepara tus propuestas para el siguiente mes. Ahora vámonos. Tenemos trabajo por hacer, señorita," Sheldon dijo.

"Prefiero princesa," dijo Amy

"Amy, por favor"

"Está bien, cuddles," dijo ella.

Sheldon dejó ir un suspiro y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad. Pararon por la cena en un restaurante mexicano llamado "Aranda" y después partieron a Galveston.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, pasaron la tarde trabajando en sus proyectos, actuando y no hablando, sólo intercambiando miradas, ese tipo de miradas que sólo se reservaban para ellos. Sheldon terminó primero su trabajo del día y miró al reloj. Eran las ocho de la noche.

"Amy, ¿Te gustaría ver televisión antes de ir a dormir?" Sheldon preguntó.

"Si, eso estaría muy bien. Hice increíble avances en mi investigación a pesar el poco tiempo que le he dedicado," dijo Amy.

Amy se levantó de su lugar en el escritorio y fue a la sala. Se sentó en el sillón y esperó por Sheldon quien buscaba algo para merendar en la cocina.

"¿Amy?" Sheldon dijo.

"¿Sí?"

"Estás en mi lugar." Ella se recorrió con una gran sonrisa.

Otra noche perfecta junto al hombre que amaba. No veían la televisión precisamente. Estaban platicando y disfrutando tanto de la noche que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que la hora de dormir había pasado hace dos horas. Sus conversaciones siempre eran interesantes. Finalmente, Amy checó su teléfono para ver la hora y le dijo a Sheldon que ya era hora de dormir, ni ella ni Sheldon querían irse pero tenían un horario que seguir. Mañana establecería la superioridad de su trabajo ante la Doctora Gálvez y quizás le pediría a Sheldon que la llevara a comer de la famosa barbacoa de Texas.

* * *

**A/N: Decidí dejar "Cuddles" y "vixen" en inglés porque en español pierden sentido y vixen (zorra) es una palabra muy ofensiva en mi país. Como siempre mil gracias a mi beta ****Lore-Cronopia****! me encantan sus consejos para hacer mejor esta historia. Me gustan los reviews! Por favor dejen uno. He visto que hay un par más de fics en español sobre Shamy y me siento orgullosa de contribuir a ello. Estoy segura que hay mucho más autores por ahí que quieren publicar sus Shamy fanfics. Shamy por siempre! ;) **


	6. La noche de la no cita

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo. No me pertenecen nada más que un par de personajes, mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy. Como diría una de mis autoras favoritas, Atabbey Alfonso… Long Live The Shamy!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6: La noche de la no cita**

Sheldon y Amy habían visitado a George más temprano ésa mañana. Tuvieron que quedarse más tiempo de lo planeado en el hospital porque la Señora Cooper y Missy fueron a casa a tomar un baño antes de regresar y seguir cuidando de George. Después de que las Cooper llegaran a cuidar de nuevo a George quien seguía dormido por tanto medicamento, Amy recibió la llamada de Daniel, quien la invitó (y obviamente a Sheldon) a conocer a su tía esa tarde en el Hotel Gálvez, justo en frente de la playa, Amy sonrió ante la idea de conocer a la Doctora Gálvez y aceptó la invitación.

Knock, knock, knock. "Amy?" Knock, knock, knock. "Amy?" Knock, knock, knock. "Amy?"

"¿Sí Sheldon?"

"¿Estás lista? Es tiempo de irnos. Son casi las cinco de la tarde," dijo él.

"Me estoy poniendo la ropa. Sólo dame un par de minutos"

_Ésa_ era demasiada información.

"¡Tuuh!" dijo Sheldon.

"¿Quién?" Amy preguntó.

"¿Quién, qué?"

"¡Tú!" dijo Amy,

"¿Tú?"

"Olvídalo, solo espérame en la sala, por favor," dijo Amy.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué significa?" **"Oh, tu sabes lo que significa"** "¡No! Ilústrame" **"Bien, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que Amy conoció al amigo de Penny, Zack?"** "Oh por Dios, ¡Sí y después ella hizo ese sonido de 'quien'**!" "Sí eres muy listo, ¿adivina qué? Ésa es tu versión 'quien' de deseo sexual."** "¡CALLATE! Eso no es verdad." **"sí, sí es. ¡Y sólo porque te dijo que estaba desnuda!"** "No ella no dijo tal… ash, solo cállate mente"

"¿Sheldon, estás bien?" preguntó Amy.

Amy estaba lista. Usaba un vestido azul, un suéter gris y medias negras. Lucía hermosa.

"Yo… sí estoy bien. ¿No está muy caliente aquí? Mejor nos vamos," dijo Sheldon.

"¡Si, seguro! Por cierto, te ves muy guapo." Añadió Amy.

Sheldon usaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con su pantalón caqui.

"Gracias, tú te ves (hermosa, radiante, perfecta)… muy cómoda," dijo Sheldon.

Viniendo de Sheldon era un gran cumplido, así que lo tomó.

"Gracias, ahora ¡vámonos! Que hoy será una gran noche," dijo Amy.

Manejaron como por veinte minutos de la casa de Sheldon hasta el Hotel Gálvez. Era un hotel asombroso. Era _el_ hotel. Tan colorido, tan elegante, tan grande.

"¡Sheldon, este es el hotel más bonito que jamás haya visto! Solo míralo, es como si nos estuviera llamando por nuestros nombres para entrar," dijo Amy.

"Si, es grande, antes te había mencionado que Daniel es el hijo del dueño de este hotel tan importante," Sheldon dijo.

"Entremos. ¡Apúrate!" dijo Amy muy emocionada.

La pareja entro al restaurant del hotel y Daniel ya los estaba esperando. Lo saludaron y lo siguieron hasta una mesa exclusiva en el centro del restaurant. Era mejor de lo que parecía por fuera; tenía una decoración italiana-mexicana, excepcional y muy elegante. Impresionantes candelabros de cristal estaban sobre el lugar y la luz era suave. Sonaban violines en la parte trasera del salón y la gente parecía estar muy feliz. ¿Cómo no estarlo en un lugar como éste?

"Amy, hoy luces hermosa. Eres un hombre con suerte, Sheldon," dijo Daniel, guiñándole un ojo a Amy.

"Gracias Daniel. Eres muy amable," dijo Amy.

"La suerte no existe. Las matemáticas sí," dijo Sheldon.

"¿Perdón?" dijo Daniel.

"Nos conocimos en un sitio de citas en línea. Fuimos la pareja perfecta del otro. Y henos aquí juntos, felices por casi dos años." Dijo Amy.

"¿En serio? Puedes salir conmigo si quieres, no soy aburrido y tengo mucho dinero," dijo Daniel, soltando una risita irónica.

"Dany, no actúes como un imbécil," dijo Miranda. Era una mujer en sus cincuentas. Era pequeña, delgada y su cabello era corto y café. Vestía una blusa rosa pálido, una falda blanca y un collar y aretes rosas que le combinaban. Nada importante, era la imagen típica de una profesional de su edad.

"Lo siento, tía," Dijo Daniel.

"Soy la doctora Amy Farrah Fowler, neurobióloga en Pasadena California, ¡y una gran admiradora de su trabajo!" Dijo Amy casi en un grito.

"Amy, cálmate," dijo Sheldon.

"Sé quién eres, querida, Hola, Dr. Cooper, es un placer verlo otra vez," dijo Miranda.

"Hola Doctora Gálvez," dijo Sheldon cortante.

"Estoy muy feliz de conocerla, Doctora Fowler. Su trabajo es único. Está trabajando en el Alzheimer también, ¿Verdad?"

Miranda se sentó junto a Amy, Sheldon enseguida de ella, y Daniel en frente de Amy.

"¡Sí! Estoy teniendo un par de problemas con los monos que estoy utilizando pero de verdad voy a descubrir algo. Su trabajo es impresionante, no como el mío, claro. Usted es una de mis neurobiólogas favoritas de todos los tiempos." dijo Amy.

"Me agrada escuchar eso. Me gusta inspirar a otros con mi trabajo," dijo Miranda.

"Antes de que ésta_ interesante_ platica continúe, ¿les gustaría ordenar algo para cenar?" dijo Daniel.

"¡Seguro! Yo pediré la carne a la mexicana. ¿Amy?" le preguntó Sheldon.

"Yo pediré lo mismo, por favor," dijo Amy.

"Yo quiero pollo con arroz blanco, por favor," Miranda dijo.

"Quiero la sopa de champiñones con la ensalada Gálvez. ¿Escuchaste, cariño?" Le dijo Daniel a la mesera, ella asintió y se retiró a la cocina. Minutes más tarde regresó con una botella de champagne. Comenzó a servir las copas y Sheldon dijo que el preferiría agua. Daniel le dijo que no tenían agua así que debía de tomarse el champagne, Sheldon aceptó solo porque Amy lo miró con esos ojos persuasivos que dejaban a Sheldon sin otra opción más que complacerla. Le dijo a Amy que ella sólo podía tomarse una sola copa ya que ella tenía que manejar. Amy asintió pero por dentro él sabía que le mentía. La noche transcurría muy bien y Amy estaba feliz. La doctora Miranda parecía ser una buena persona y se portaba muy amable con su novia, tal vez Daniel no era tan mala persona.

Después de un par de copas más, Sheldon estaba muy _feliz _y le comenzó a hablar y hablar a la Doctora Miranda acerca de su trabajo y su amor a la física. Amy no estaba ebria pero disfrutaba ver a su hombre hablar, borracho o no el siempre era perfecto.

"¿Amy, te gustaría dar un recorrido por el hotel? Te prometo que será muy bueno." Dijo Daniel.

"¡Suena divertido! Este lugar es increíble. Sheldon ¿Quieres venir?" preguntó Amy.

"No, por favor. Este jovencito está teniendo una conversación fantástica conmigo acerca de su investigación sobre la teoría de las cuerdas. Puedes ir sola con mi sobrino, querida."

"Claro que es una conversación fantástica, la ciencia siempre lo es. Entiendo porque esta aburrido su sobrino, simplemente no nos entiende. El es un hombre del dinero, un analfabeto en el mundo de la ciencia," dijo Sheldon.

"Ja, ja Sheldon, muy gracioso. ¿Amy? ¡Empecemos!"

Daniel y Amy salieron del restaurant y comenzaron su recorrido por el recibidor del hotel; era grande e impresionante como todo lo demás. El diseño era italiano o mexicano, ¿Quién sabría? A ella le gustaba. Daniel la llevo a recorrer el spa, la tienda, la sex shop, los recuerditos, la tienda de playa y el salón de la fama en el hotel.

"Guau, Daniel, ¡No puedo creer que todo esto es tuyo! Quiero decir, este hotel es fascinante." Dijo Amy.

"Tú eres fascinante; ¿te gustaría ver la vista al mar?" dijo Daniel.

"No lo sé, es tarde. Mejor me voy y voy a ver a Sheldon, estaba un poco ebrio, ¿sabes?" le dijo Amy.

"¡Oh, vamos! No te puedes ir del hotel Gálvez sin antes haber visto el mar, es como una tradición." Dijo Daniel.

"Bueno, creo que Sheldon estará bien con la doctora Miranda. Vamos," dijo Amy.

Cruzaron las albercas y comenzaron a caminar por la arena, eran como las nueve de la noche y ya estaba todo obscuro.

"Amy, se que muy apenas te conozco, pero eres especial. El modo en que miras a Sheldon, como lo tratas, es fantástico. Creo que estoy celoso de Cooper," dijo Daniel.

Oh Dios.

"¿Es ése un cumplido? Porque no te estoy entendiendo," dijo Amy.

Bueno, no lo sé. Creo que me gustas. Sé que suena muy alocado pero, nadie aquí me toma en serio. Quiero decir que, ¡tengo un doctorado en mercadotecnia y economía! ¡Soy todo negocios! Mi papá cree que no me interesa para nada el hotel, pero de verdad me importa. Todas mis novias me utilizan por mi dinero y luego me tiran como si fuera una bolsa de basura. Y mis amigos… bueno, creo que no tengo ningún amigo verdadero. Dinero, viajes, cuartos gratis y demás es lo que quieren de mi. Y luego llegaste tú, tan _tú. _Tu presencia es perfecta, eres inteligente, paciente, exitosa y hermosa. ¿Por favor abandona a Sheldon y quédate conmigo?" Dijo Daniel con ojos de cachorro.

Amy estaba desconcertada y no sabía ni que decir. Quería a Sheldon, ahora.

"Mira Daniel, no sé qué decirte. Es solo que yo ¡mmmppphmmpp!"

Daniel comenzó a besar a Amy, la tomó de los brazos para que no lo detuviera, ella trataba de apartarse pero él era muy fuerte. Amy no podía moverse. Estaba sin aliento y no podía gritar por ayuda.

"¡Más te vale que dejes en paz a mi mujer o te vas a arrepentir, Daniel!"

Daniel dejó de besar a Amy y ella corrió a abrazar a Sheldon. Sheldon estaba temblando, estaba demasiado molesto, y Daniel lucía muy avergonzado.

"Lo siento mucho Amy. Sheldon no sé que me sucedió. De verdad lo siento. ¡Estoy borracho! ¡Por favor, perdónenme!" Daniel comenzó a disculparse.

"No Daniel. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú sabías que Amy es mi novia, pensé que eras una buena persona pero veo que te gusta besar a las novias de otros, ¿Verdad? ¿Adivina qué? ¡Ella es mía! Nos vamos." Dijo Sheldon. Tomó de la mano a Amy y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Daniel cayó al suelo derrotado. De repente Amy se detuvo y Sheldon se volteó a verla.

"¡Sheldon espera! El no quería. Creo que está deprimido. Es por eso que me besó. Antes de que sucediera me dijo que nadie lo quería y realmente creía que yo era una buena persona y además atractiva, de repente me besó. No lo culpo por encontrarme perfecta." Dijo Amy.

"Amy, sé que te gusta ayudar a las personas y eres muy social y ese tipo de cosas ¡Pero creo que esto es demasiado! No puedo perdonarlo. Eres mía, el cruzó la raya. Vámonos." Dijo Sheldon.

"Bien Sheldon, mira. Antes que nada, te amo y creo que eso está muy claro; segundo: eres una creatura civilizada y podemos encontrar maneras para resolver este incidente, y tercero…"

Lo besó. Trataba de demostrarle que ella era de él y que nadie podía cambiar eso. Al principio Sheldon no sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar, finalmente se rindió al beso y comenzó a seguirla. Si estaban mejorando en esto de besarse. Después de unos segundos después, Amy separó sus labios de los de él.

"Muy bien. Vayamos a aceptar sus disculpas," dijo Sheldon.

"Ése es mi bebé," dijo Amy tomándolo de la mano.

Regresaron a la playa y encontraron a Daniel sentado en la arena. Solo. Sheldon aclaró su garganta y Daniel se levantó de inmediato, viéndolos a la cara.

"Sheldon, de nuevo lo siento mucho," dijo Daniel.

"Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora, prométeme por favor que jamás volverás a estar cerca de Amy otra vez," dijo Sheldon.

"Sheldon," dijo Amy con un tono de advertencia.

"Bien. Puedes hablar con ella, pero ella está conmigo. No te atrevas a intentar hacer cosas raras alrededor de nosotros, ¿Está claro?"

"¡Sí! Digo, sí. Seré un chico bueno, lo prometo. Por favor no le mencionen esto a la tía Miranda. Se enojará conmigo," dijo Daniel.

Mentira.

"Ella se fue. Mencionó algo acerca de una telenovela," dijo Sheldon.

"¡Bien! Muchas gracias otra vez y por favor Amy, aún tienes mi tarjeta por si necesitas algo," dijo Daniel.

Claramente Shamy no eran muy buenos en este tipo de cosas pero Sheldon no le creyó. Había algo raro en él.

Amy tomó la mano de Sheldon y la besó.

"Gracias, eres mi hombre favorito. Hay que irnos," dijo Amy.

Sheldon se ruborizó y estaba más que agradecido de que ya estaba lo suficientemente obscuro, así ella no podía verlo. De nuevo, su vida estaba en caos. Un _buen_ caos.

* * *

**A/N: ¡MIL DISCULPAS por la tardanza! Pero aquí está ya el sexto capi, ojalá que les haya gustado. Estuvo algo intenso lo de Dany, verdad? Este capítulo no está revisao por mi gran beta, ella esta ocupadísima con la escuela (igual yo pero siempre hago un pequeño espacio para la super pareja) En fin, gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad que los aprecio. Ya casi el final! Shamy por siempre! ;) **


	7. El descubrimiento del amor

**Disclaimers:** "The Big Bang Theory" y sus personajes pertenecen a Chuck Lorre y Bill Prady, de Warner Brothers para CBS y el mundo. No me pertenecen nada más que un par de personajes, mi imaginación y mi amor por Shamy. ¡Larga vida al Shamy!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7: El descubrimiento del amor**

Después de ésa noche tan exhaustiva y conflictiva, llegaron a casa de los Cooper y se fueron a 'dormir'. Ninguno de los dos parecía caer en brazos de Morfeo pero al menos lo intentaban.

"**Así que, estuvo intenso ¿no?"** "Sí, muy intenso." "**Y ella finalmente dijo lo que tú no quieres decir." **"¿Que ella es mía?" **"No, lo otro."** "¿Que es perfecta?" "¿**En serio no tienes idea?"** "No." **"¡Que te ama! ¡Ésa parte!" **"Oh, ya veo. Bueno me gusta su mente, su cabello, su sonrisa y esa perfecta y muy bien formada… mirada. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡AMO A AMY FARRAH FOWLER!" **"¡Lotería! Ahora ve a decírselo."** "No puedo, es media noche… ya debe de estar durmiendo." **"¡Sólo ve, genio!"**

Knock, knock, knock *Susurro* "Amy", Knock, knock, knock *Susurro* "Amy", Knock, knock, knock *Susurro* "Amy"

Después de varios segundos la puerta se abrió.

"¿Sí, Sheldon?" dijo Amy.

"Por favor Amy, acompáñame," le pidió Sheldon.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué, George está mal?" preguntó Amy.

"No, él está bien. Es sólo que tú dijiste que querías dar un paseo por la playa y creo que este es un bueno momento. Si hay algo que amo de Texas es ver las estrellas brillar intensamente por mi patio trasero," Dijo Sheldon.

_!Que romántico!_

"¿En pijamas?" dijo Amy.

"Estamos a mitad de la noche, creo que estará bien."

"¡Vamos!" dijo ella.

Cerró su puerta y siguió a su novio hasta el patio trasero. Estaba impresionada por la vista, el mar y el cielo hermoso, la arena, las estrellas brillando y la luna más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Además, su guapo, inteligente, y tierno novio enseguida de ella. Quiso llorar por un momento pero no quería arruinar el momento. Era tan hermoso.

"¿Por favor?" Dijo Sheldon mientras le extendía la mano.

"Sí"

Se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar por la playa, manteniéndose cerca el uno del otro.

"Sheldon, el protocolo social establece que cuando una pareja está dando una caminata romántica por la playa, deben quitarse los zapatos," dijo Amy.

"No quiero. Hay vidrios rotos, botellas, estrellas de mar y cangrejos aquí," dijo Sheldon.

"¿Por favor?" dijo ella.

"Bien," dijo Sheldon. _¿Por qué no puedo negarle nada?_

Se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron de nuevo, tomados de las manos. La noche era perfecta. Amy sonreía y de vez en cuando le apretaba la mano. Era mágico como sus dedos encajaban perfectamente en los de él. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. De repente Amy se detuvo.

"Te amo, Sheldon Lee Cooper. ¿Ves la luna? Eres como mi luna, siempre brillando para mí, iluminándome los días y las noches. Te pido perdón si acaso estoy asustándote pero realmente necesitaba decirte esto. Eres la persona más increíble que jamás haya conocido. Siempre me escuchas y hasta te llegó a interesar mi trabajo, mi ciencia, ¡como nadie lo había hecho antes! Amo tu mente, tu cabello, tus trenes, todo lo que tú amas. Está bien si quieres dejarme, entenderé," dijo Amy mirándolo a los ojos, esperando cautelosamente una reacción.

"Oh… nunca te dejaré. También te amo, Amy Farrah Fowler. Lo descubrí hace como diez minutos mientras mantenía una violenta conversación en mi cabeza. Eres para mí como la pieza perfecta de LEGO, la que encaja perfectamente en mi vida. Ahora eres más interesante para mí que mis trenes, incluso que la física. Sé que soy un hombre de ciencia pero me has hecho algo, y aún no logro descubrir qué es. No quiero perderte" Amy lo miró atentamente como si cada palabra que saliera de su boca fuera oro puro. "Sentí horrible esta noche cuando vi a Daniel besarte. Mi mundo, bueno, mi mundo se derrumbó. Eres la única persona que conozco que no me trata como loco o como un niño pequeño. Tú eres mi _princesa._ Mía," terminó Sheldon.

Amy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sheldon estaba definitivamente enamorado de ella y lo acababa de admitir. Esas palabras fueron mágicas para ella. Sintió dos o tres lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla pero seguía sonriendo. Procesando cada palabra que Sheldon le había dicho. Ella lo miro a través de sus grandes, y brillantes ojos azules. El decía la verdad; él jamás mentía.

Ésta vez fue Sheldon quien comenzó el beso, el beso más dulce. Ahora ya eran expertos en el tema, pensó Sheldon. Amy le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y el la tomó por la cintura. Era el momento perfecto, jamás lo olvidarían. Lentamente Amy toco sus labios con su lengua y el abrió su boca para que ella pudiera besarlo completamente. _Se siente fascinante_, pensó Sheldon. Era perfecto, la brisa fresca del mar, la arena entres sus dedos, las estrellas, todo. Cuando al fin necesitaban aire…

"Eres mi princesa Amy Farrah Fowler," dijo Sheldon.

"Siempre, Sheldon Lee Cooper," dijo Amy.

Después continuaron perfeccionando sus besos. Dejaron ir un par de "Tuuhs" y "quienes" por el camino. Seguramente éste era el comienzo de algo muy bueno y nuevo. Quizás un par de clausulas necesitarían ser agregadas al contrato.

Éste viaje a Galveston se convirtió en el mejor viaje de todos de la pareja. El día siguiente Amy le llamó a su bestie para contarle todo acerca de su historia tan romántica en Texas.. Los siguientes días terminaron su trabajo en casa. Cuando finalmente George salió del hospital, los Cooper dieron una fiesta a la que curiosamente Sheldon y Amy no atendieron. Pero ésa es otra historia. Creo.

* * *

**FIN**

**A/N: Disculpen la tardanza, pero aquí está el final n_n Gracias por quedarse hasta el final en este viaje. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
